


Marichat May do as they please

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (he already does so case and point), AND READ IT, I will not stand, Marichat, Paris' personal drama queen, That's right, and listen, but it's done!, but let's not forget the friendship side of their relationship too!!, for this, i may have waited until the end!, i might love marichat with what is left of my heart, i would NOT sleep on, i'm a marichat stan, is important, it's rude anyone would imply that tbh, let's remember chat, marichat friendship, may - Freeform, plus - Freeform, so here!, would totally have fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Chat Noir finds some inaccuracies in fanfiction written about him as Marinette reminds him that a cat hiding in the shadows is not going to have accurate fanfiction.





	Marichat May do as they please

**Author's Note:**

> mwah i love you all

“Mari.”

“Shut.”

“Mari.”

“Chat, I’m serious here.”

“Marinette.”

“Cat Boy.”  
“Princess.”

Marinette groaned, spinning away from her sowing machine after taking her foot off the pedal in Chat’s direction. The despicable cat wasn’t even looking at her, just scrolling through the applications on his baton while draped over the small chaise lounge with his feet waving in the air. 

She gave him a pointed look before grinding out, “what do you want, Chat?”

He glanced up. “Oh, I just wanted to know if you read any Chat Noir fanfiction.”

“...What.”

He nodded, flipping his baton screen at her like she could see it. “There’s a lot of Ladynoir--that’s what intellectuals call the best relationship in Paris--but some of it is just people writing about hanging out with me?”

Marinette hummed, turning her pink colored chair back to what she was working on. “And?”

“Most of is just...fake.”

She had to snort at that, hearing Chat’s pitiful whine at her laughter in the background. 

“It’s not like they get to know you from the brief interviews you’ve given Nadja and Alya, Chat,” she reminded him, running a finger over the stitches on the blue fabric in front of her. “Some of them will have to take creative liberties.”

Chat groaned, bringing the batton screen closer to his face before his arm was flung to the side. “Who in their right mind thinks strawberry is the best macaron flavor?”

“Having problems, tom cat?”

Chat perked up suddenly, turning to her. “Hey, Alya from the ladyblog is your best friend, right?”

Marinette nodded, feeding the soft fabric into her machine. “Yeah? Girl best friend anyway.”

The superhero waved dismissively, a large grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah, I’m your best friend, that’s fantastic, but do you think you could get me an interview?”

“Excuse me?”

Chat nodded, jumping up and down on his toes. “The people need to know the best flavor is passion fruit among oth--”

“Woah, hold on, Kitty,” Marinette said and stood up so she didn’t have to crane her neck to stare at him. “You want to host an interview to correct your fanfiction writers?”

Chat looked at her like she was an idiot. “Obviously.”

She sighed. “Chat, I--it’s late. I’ll talk to Alya tomorrow.”

He looked down, ears drooping, but nodded nonetheless and jumped out onto her balcony before disappearing into the night.

Mari sat back down in her chair, twisting back and forth as she contemplated her next move before slowly dragging herself over to the computer. As if she was doing something wrong, the superheroine meticulously typed in the username of one of the fanfictions Chat told her about and clicked enter. It was good, better than she thought it would be for someone of no knowledge of the stupid things he got himself into. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, Marinette scrolled down to the comment section, typing something quickly. 

(Guest)  
Chat said in a recent interview that he likes green tea macarons the best!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more marichat before the end of may?????????? special edition????????


End file.
